1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a system which includes a ball, a plurality of mallets, a plurality of threesided targets, and more particularly to a new system which provides for golf-like excitement in a backyard environment, and one which can be utilized on a playing surface of substantially any shape, size, or slope for amusement purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years, the game of golf has been enjoyed by young and old alike. Unfortunately, golf requires a course laidout over relatively large acreages. Today, because of competing interests, many golf courses are being subdivided for housing. Further, golf greens are relatively expensive to develop and maintain. Moreover, not only are golf courses expensive to develop and maintain, but as can be appreciated by most golf enthusiasts, the game requires substantial amounts of skill before it can be played with enjoyment.
In an effort to overcome various undesirable consequences which attend the playing of the game of golf, miniature golf courses have been developed and played with varying levels of excitement and enjoyment being experienced by the participants. However, miniature golf courses also tend to require an investment of substantial amounts of capital and often simply are not conveniently available to potential users.
Another sport, or game, often enjoyed is the game identified as croquet. Unfortunately, participation in this sport is not entirely rewarding since its play requires that a substantial area of open space be provided for the required course. Unfortunately, generally speaking, a suitable level of excitement fails to attend the play of croquet, consequently, in many instances the game is simply avoided.
It should now be apparent that there currently exists a need for a system which can be utilized in a sport as for playing a game having increased player appeal.
It is, therefore, the purpose of the instant invention to provide a system which can be utilized for a playing area of substantially any shape, size or slope and through a use of which player-contestants may experience golf-like excitement, in a backyard environment, and be enjoyed by player-contestants regardless of the level of skill attained by the contestant.